Clockwork Romance
by Cheyenne56CAT68
Summary: Kaitlynn is just another girl at Ouran Academy that goes to the host club. She's just another rich girl lost in the paradise of having money. Well, despite the fact that she's a pop singer. She's forced to keep it a secret, especially from the host club members when she joins. What could go wrong after all?
1. Chapter 1

Like any day at Ouran Academy, it was a bit boring but always a bit more fun thanks to the host club. I often went not for the members, but for the experience. It was unlike anything else I've ever imagined. Like an amusement park of emotions. It was wonderful, and so was the tea and food. If you couldn't guess I was currently at the host club enjoy tea with Haruhi. I made sure to make some conversation of course. "So, Haruhi, have you been enjoying your time at the club since you've joined?" I asked her and yes, I knew that "he" was actually a "she" but the club didn't want anyone to know that so I kept my mouth shut on my findings.

"I've enjoyed it a lot actually. It's fun despite senpai being rather annoying all the time. How about you, Kaitlynn?" She asked me.

I smiled brightly and said, "It's been very fun. You know, I don't even really come here for just one member, I come here for the full experience. The laughter, the smiles, the confusion, the sadness, the emotions. It's rather fun just being here and I'm so glad this club exists." I said but managed to start spacing out half way through what I was even saying, so eventually, I managed to get my mind back on track and focus my eyes after they did that weird blurry thing that happens when you space out. Suddenly all of the club members were surrounding me and even some guests like myself. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and they just gaped at me like I just said something absolutely shocking. Even Kyoya was a bit shocked.

"What?" I asked, obviously lost and confused with what I had said.

"It's just that no one has ever said anything like that before or come to the club for that reason," Hikaru said, managing to speak up for the rest.

I shrugged and said, "Well it's the truth." Tamaki suddenly hugged me tightly and everyone went back to doing whatever minus a few members like the twins and Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Mommy can we keep her?!" He said practically squealing. "Tamaki, she's a guest. No." He gave a glare and Tamaki let me go and whimpered. I booped his nose and giggled.

"I'll stay if you want me to, I don't mind, after all, I know a few things." I winked at Kyoya who blinked a bit in shock.

"Alright, I suppose you can stay." Kyoya said huffing in annoyance.

Tamaki grinned and hugged me tightly and said, "Yay!" I giggled and smiled, but then pushed him away and went back to Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi, how do you put up with him?" I asked, laughing a bit. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. He's kind of just grown onto me." She shrugged her shoulders and I nodded.

"Wait, do you like Tamaki?" She asked. I choked a bit on my tea and then cleared my throat.

"N-no! I don't see why you would think that! I come here for the club, not just one member! That's just absurd." I said, laughing a bit at the end. She nodded, clearly not believing my lies. Maybe I had a crush on Tamaki, but I wasn't about to tell anyone, and besides. I could life without seeing him every single day. The club started to come to a close and I stayed behind of course. Kyoya came over first and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you know?" I smirked and stood up, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning on one leg.

"Why should I tell you?" He seemed annoyed by this and I giggled.

"Talk about change of attitude." Hikaru said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm polite for the crowd, Hikaru." It seemed like I left everyone in shock. "Anyways, what's a girl doing in the club? I thought it was boys only?" I was looking out a window now.

"How did you find out?" Kyoya asked.

"I just kind of knew. Instincts you can say. That's how I thought it was Hikaru by the way." I turned to face them an noticed they were all in shock.

So these aren't facts?" Haruhi said.

I shrugged and said, "I suppose, but in the end I also looked you up after doing a bit of hacking." I lifted Haruhi's chin and smirked. "And it was fun toying with all of you honestly." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved towards the doors.

"Anyways, you all have fun, I won't say a word, well, unless something happens." I winked and left through the doors and walked to the limo. When I got inside, I practiced my lines that I knew from heart by now for my concert tonight and sighed while eating my dinner in the car. I had a concert every six months for sure, and sometimes one every two months. Tonight I would also have a V.I.P. list, unlike most concerts (besides the ones in America of course), and I knew who was on it. The host club was on the list, but of course they didn't know it was me. I had a secret name and wore a mask on stage. Kyoya was on the list too, so he was probably dragged into it. I sighed as the limo came to a stop at the stadium and I quickly grabbed my things and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got inside, I went straight to the outfits and put on a white t-shirt that was a little baggy on me, a black leather jacket, some regular blue jeans, and black boot heels. I went to the makeup department and they quickly began working. I was given it all. Fake eyelashes, eyeliner, contour, blush, maroon lipstick, and everything in between. Next was hair and that was fun. They put in a curled ponytail. I quickly went into the hallway before I get onto the platform and go on stage. I did some vocal warm-ups with my team and soon heard them chanting my name. My cue. I slid on my black mask the only covered my eyes, but worked none the less, and got onto the platform. I took in a deep breath and let it out. Showtime...

The show finished as always and I waved to everyone, leaving quickly to get to the V.I.P. section. I picked out a new outfit and have an entire wardrobe change. I put on a black t-shirt with it saying something on it, I didn't take the time to read it, unlike my crew that did. I threw on some blue jean shorts and got a different pair of black heeled boots, these had tassels on them and grabbed a black hat and some shades. I threw on a loose jacket that I let hang off of my shoulders and then headed to makeup and hair. My hair was let down and was sprayed with some sea salt spray so it had beach waves, my makeup was natural. The lipstick was nude, no fake eyelashes, a little bit of eyeliner, and tinted moisturizer instead of foundation. I headed back to where they awaited me and I smiled and greeted everyone. I signed autographs and answered any questions.

"Who are you?" Karou asked.

I smiled and said, "Well, I can't tell you." I said smiling.

"But everyone wants to know!" A little girl asked.

I smiled and said, "I'm sorry, secrets have to stay secrets. Are there any more questions?"

"How old are you?" A teenage girl asked. She seemed around my age.

"16." I smiled. Kyoya just narrowed his eyes at me. I looked at the guard and looked back to the group and smiled.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have to go! It was such a pleasure meeting you all!" I blew them all a kiss, clearly one I practiced and used in my concerts as well, and then left while the guard led them out. I began to walk towards the dressing room when Honey senpai latched onto my leg and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" He said, nearly in tears.

"GUARD!" I yelled. I tried to shake him off but to no avail. The guard tried to get him off but to no avail. I sighed and saw Mori walking towards us. I tried not to act relieved, which was difficult of course, but I let my body relax by accident. Honey let go and grinned at me.

"Bye (insert fake name)!" He waved and I gulped in fear. Well shit. I went to my dressing room and got undressed. I changed into my regular clothes and quickly left to my limo.

"Kaitlynn?" I heard. I turned to see the whole group. I smiled and waved at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"We just left the concert. Did you go? We didn't see you there." Hikaru said.

I shrugged and said, "I just took a shortcut from work is all, I'm closer to home this way and I enjoy walking around at night while the stars are out." I smiled, completely lying.

Mori nodded and Tamaki said, " That sounds rather relaxing, maybe we'll have to join you some time and see you at work!" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see you guys later, at the club." I waved and got into my limo. Tonight was crazier than usual...


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I walked into the school I despised most. Ouran Academy. My parents forced me to go to this school all because they said, "Oh but darling, we have the money for it!" and so I'm stuck here.

"Oh hey, Kaitlynn!" I heard. I turned to see the twins. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, guys!" I kept walking towards my class and then thought it over. What if I just hide in the club room all day? I shrugged and headed there instead. I noticed the twins following me and the other club members slowly joining them. Weird... I opened the club room doors and then headed to the couch waiting for them to come inside.

"So, you guys gonna stand out there and spy on me all day or are you actually going to come in?" I asked them, smirking a bit. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. 'Concert tonight. You might have to miss your club.' Great. I put it away and noticed they were finally in here and the door was shut.

"Are you skipping class?" Karou asked.

I shrugged and said, "I'm tired as hell from working, give me a break." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Where do you work anyways?" Kyoya asked, smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes and thought it over a bit, then said, "I work at this small cafe. You wouldn't know it, it's a long way away."

"Then why walk all the way from there to where you were last night?" He asked.

"Because I like walking a lot," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"The nearest small cafe is miles away," Kyoya said.

I shrugged and said, "Guess I just think it's small." I smiled.

"The-" Kyoya started again, but I cut him off.

"So, Tamaki, what are you doing here as well?" I asked, smiling a bit brighter than normal to make him forget the situation at hand.

"I was curious as to where you were going to." I nodded and checked my phone. 'Change of plans, sudden photo-shoot time to go now.' I glared at my phone and stood up.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Bye, everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow!" I waved and sped off to leave, but suddenly they blocked the door.

"Why are you leaving so soon? You just got here after all." The twins said smirking.

I glared and said, "Move or I'll be late."

"Late for what?" Kyoya asked. I tapped on my screen lightly and shrugged.

"You tell me," I smirked and heard the ding on my phone. The doors slammed open and someone in all black now stood there. SWAT team.

I smirked and said, "Next time, don't make me late." I then walked towards the doors while the men escorted me out. 

The photo-shoot was going to be hell and I knew it. I sighed as I got to the location and groaned. It was at a park. I walked towards the outfits and chose a white and blue striped crop top and some high waisted dark blue jeans, then put on some heels and grabbed a bag and my sunglasses. I wasn't a fan of the photo-shoots and I was lucky this time because I wouldn't have my makeup dripping off my face. It was a cooler day but it was just the beginning of fall. I smiled for the camera and did whatever they asked. The usual. I turned away for a second because I thought I saw orange hair, the twins hair color.

"Kaitlynn!" The photographer yelled. I smiled once more for the camera and tried to focus but couldn't.

"Can we take a break?" I asked, sighing in annoyance.

"Fine, 10 minutes and then we're back to shooting." I nodded and took off my glasses and fluffed out my hair. I sighed and stood up from the water fountain I was sitting at. I stretched out a bit and sighed in content. I grabbed my phone and noticed Kyoya was messaging me. Odd... I set my phone back down, not caring to check the messages and went back to the fountain and stood on it. I began to walk along the edge and smiled.

"Hey, you never texted back, so I called your manager. What the hell, Kaitlynn, you told me you wouldn't be busy today." I looked down a bit and noticed Veronica, my best friend since we were in elementary school, standing there, glaring at me. I sighed and got down and looked at her eye level.

"I'm sorry, V. Things came up and you know I can't just cancel my work." I sighed and looked down sadly.

"I'm just sick of you always being busy, what about me? Your best friend?!"

I sighed and said, "Okay, you're right... Listen, after school, I'm in the club room, but I'll cancel everything for a week."

She sighed and said, "Alright, and I'm going to go to the club if you are." I smiled and nodded.

"Kaitlynn!" My manager called. I sighed and so did she.

"Dude, your manager sucks." She said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, but I get paid for what I do and it all works out in the end. Anyways, wanna stay the night?"

"Can't, I have a study group tonight for the test in history." I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, well-"

"KAITLYNN!" My manager yelled once more.

I sighed and said, "Well, I'm off! Bye Veronica!"

I ran back to my manager while she left and I sighed and said, "Yes?"

"We want you to continue the shoot with the Hitachin twins. They offered." I saw them behind him and I sighed in defeat.

"Alright." I smiled cheerily and went back to the fountain while the twins got ready.

"You know, you can't hide it forever." I heard next to me.

"Yes I can, Kyoya Ootori (idk). Just watch me." I scoffed and glared at him now.

He sighed and said, "We'll see about that." and with that, he walked off. The twins sat on either side of me and the camera was now on. we posed and did some other stuff, then began to talk during the shoot but made sure to make our expressions seem like it was a happy conversation.

"So what was that all about?" Karou asked.

"With Kyoya?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was he talking to you about?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, it was something silly about helping the club out from now on. He wanted to see if I wanted to serve tea to everyone. I said I would love to of course." I giggled and smiled.

"Seemed like something different," Karou said.

I smiled and said, "Nah, it was just about that, don't worry about it too much." I kissed Hikaru on the cheek and then Karou for another picture and acted surprised when they both kissed my cheeks.

"That should do it, thank you all!" The photographer said smiling.

I smiled and said, "It was a pleasure doing business!" I waved him goodbye as he packed up and left. I sighed as I began to get changed but then they told me I could keep the outfit so I left it on. 

"Aren't you going to leave as well?" Karou asked.

I shrugged and said, "Nah, I enjoy the outdoors." I smiled and let my hand run through the water.

I sighed in content and said, "Anyways, you guys should get going. I know you two are busy today, despite being here." I smiled at them now and flicked water onto them. They flinched away from the water and laughed.

"Alright alright, we're going!" They laughed and left. I sighed as I got up and then left to get ready for the concert.


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as I saw the time on my phone. It was currently 6:34 at night and the concert starts at 7. I groaned and put on an outfit I could go on stage with and did my own hair and makeup. It'll be fine. I sighed and got into my own car and drove there, just simply not caring. I was too tired from the photoshoot. I managed to get there at 6:54 and quickly ran inside.

"Where have you been?!" My manager, Alex, asked.

I groaned and said, "Not in the mood, give me the mic."

"Mask?" I sighed and took the mic and mask, put on the mask, and got on the platform. It was 7:07 now, so I was a little late, unlike me. I got on stage and the crowd cheered. I smiled and waved to everyone and began my performance as usual. It was always the same.

After the concert, I got outside and sighed at the cool air. I stared up at the stars and sighed.

"Hey." I heard. I looked to see Alex standing there with burgers.

I smiled and said, "Hey." We both sat on the back of my car and laid back to look up at the stars.

"So, how have you been lately?" He asked me.

I shrugged and said, "It's been a day. I'm just tired." He sighed and nodded.

"I know, I'm just the same, but you're booked to tour again in a few months." I sighed and nodded.

"The summer tour I always have..." I groaned and sighed.

"What about that host club you're in?"

I turned to him now and asked, "What about it?"

"Are you sure you want to be in that club? I mean, you already have so much to do, especially after..." He trailed off. I sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"It is what it is, I'll make it through. And you can talk about them. They were my parents after all..." I sighed, feeling the tears well up in my eyes again. Alex was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was my best friend and he meant the world to me.

"Hey, I'm always here for you, just remember that." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Alex." I sat up and sighed. I then suddenly noticed the host club walking this way.

"Alex, get up, they're coming this way, come on," I said, whispering to him.

"Five more minutes." He said, groaning.

I sighed and said, "Then pretend to sleep for me." He nodded and then they saw me.

"Kaitlynn? What are you doing here so late?" Tamaki asked.

"Just stargazing with a close friend of mine, how about you all?" I smiled, jumping down and walking into the street lights so they could see me.

"Just walking around tonight. It's a lovely night, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, there are so many stars out tonight," I said and smiled.

"So why here?" Kyoya asked. I smiled and sighed.

"I just love this place. it's like the in-between of work and home." Kyoya looked annoyed and sighed and nodded.

"Well, you guys have a nice-"

"WHOA! Is that Alex, Olivia's manager!" Honey-senpai asked Mori and him next to the car. Alex sat up and looked around and smirked at me.

I glared at him and he then said, "So you are all the hot guys Kaitlynn has been talking about!" He got off of my car stood next to me now. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes at him.

"Kaitlynn-chan talks about us?" Honey asked.

"Of course! She talks about you so often she almost-" I elbowed his side and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Alex, I can't wait for you to explain to Olivia how you got that injury." I glared and smirked at him.

"You know, I bet she would be smirking right now." He scoffed, glaring back.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't be so harmful to others..?" Tamaki said, laughing nervously. I sighed and rolled my eyes, helping Alex up.

"Anyways, you guys go ahead and go home, I'm going to be here." I smiled and waved to them as they all nodded and left. I sighed and turned to Alex now.

"You idiot! Are you trying to blow my cover!?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry, it's funny seeing you like this." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh shove it, I bet 'Olivia' would be feeling just the same as me." I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well, I did bring you food." He smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"That's true, and sorry I was so late today, it's been catching up with me lately and I'm starting to think more about my parents as the day comes closer..." I sighed and he hugged me tightly.

"Hey, no matter what I'll always be here, manager, best friend, and ex-boyfriend." I giggled and smiled.

"Thank you, Alex." I kissed his cheek and then went over to my car and picked up our food.

"My place?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded, getting into my car with me. We then sped off to my house to enjoy some movies and some much-needed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I sat up on my bed and looked around. Alex was beside me and yes, completely clothed. I slid out from under the covers as quietly as I could and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Alex's POV

When I got up, I heard the shower running. I groaned and got up, walking around the room and suddenly remembering where I was. I sighed and went into the bathroom.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I heard Kaitlynn say behind me and laugh. I chuckled myself and shrugged.

"Well, morning to you too." I laughed and began to brush my teeth. I sighed afterward and looked into the mirror. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and I realized the water was now off. I turned my head slightly and noticed Kaitlynn resting her head there.

"Kaitlynn, what are you doing?"

"Using you as a rest. Don't get any ideas." She seemed so peaceful. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sleeping Beauty." We both laughed as that was her nickname I gave her when we dated. I sometimes wish we were still together, but I'm glad it didn't work out. I'm being forced to marry someone else anyways. I sighed and kissed her forehead, then left the bathroom to get some of the clothes that I have over here, my school clothes.

Kaitlynn's POV

I got out of the bathroom in my outfit for school and sighed as Alex went past me to get into the bathroom. A knock sounded on my door and I slipped on my shoes and went to the door.

"Yes?" I asked, slowly looking up. A uniform from school.

"Where is she?!" Tamaki yelled, shoving past into my room. Alex came out of the bathroom at that moment in his uniform and I rolled my eyes.

"Where is who, Tamaki?" I crossed my arms now.

"Olivia! You know?! The pop star! You were wearing her outfit last night!" I laughed, pretending I had no idea what he was talking about until I thought of an excuse.

"Kaitlynn, he's right, you were and it was exactly the same and-" I elbowed his side and laughed a bit.

"Listen, I just happened to be wearing a cute outfit that night, that's all I know. I don't keep up with Olivia, honestly."

I smiled and Alex looked like he was about to say something and I then said, "So, why couldn't this wait until we were all at school?" I smiled a bit annoyed.

"Tamaki is the one that dragged us all here after Kyoya told him about it," Hikaru said. I glared at Kyoya who simply smirked at me.

"Well, Kyoya clearly just made a connection I didn't know about," I said, shrugged, brushing it off now. They all shrugged and agreed on that.

"Well, we should all get to school soon then. We'll be late if we don't hurry." I smiled and they all quickly rushed out of the room, Kyoya trying to stay behind but getting dragged away. I sighed as they were all gone and looked at Alex who smirked at me.

"You like him, don't you?" "No I don't shut up, now hurry up, you have school to attend and my identity to hide." I lifted his chin and got close to him. He tensed up and I smirked, moving away and grabbing my bag.

He groaned and said, "Fine, whatever." He rolled his eyes at me and we left to the limo that was waiting for us. I sighed as I saw Cameron, my brother, leaving as well. He avoided my gaze and I avoided him as well.

We didn't have a good relationship after our parents died. We both ended up having to work in order to keep the house and since I was the oldest, I was given the choice to sign over the company until I became of age. My brother told me not to, but it was two years. I read the contract carefully, reading the small print, had some detectives check it over and some lawyers in the room. I was very careful with the situation. We made copies of the contract and took pictures of it. It was a bit over the top honestly, but I signed it over. My brother won't even look at me anymore and he knows I'm giving him the company after he becomes of age and he'll be running it from behind the scenes when I'm in control of the company. He was happier that I was giving it to him and taking back control, but he didn't want me to give it to someone else. The company is doing okay, not as good as before, but still pretty good. I just wish our parents were still alive. I hate the man that rots in jail and laughs happily at the fact that he assassinated our parents. He deserves so much worse and my brother blames me for everything. He hates me. I got the best lawyer there was and that was the worst they could do. I just wish I could make it up to him...


End file.
